Hearts & Hooves Day
by Herr Regis
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day in Ponyville! Follow the mane six as they each receive visits from stallions who have been concealing feelings from them!
1. Pinkie Pie's Moment

Hearts & Hooves Day

* * *

**Pinkie Pie's Moment**

* * *

The residents of Ponyville were glad to be graced by yet another amazing, warm, sunny day. Although, this day was unlike all others. The grass was greener, the flowers smelt sweeter, and the ponies were in love. Hearts and Hooves Day only comes once a year, and when it does, stallions swarm to express pent up feelings to the mare of their heart's desire, hoping that she would like him in return.

Princess Luna knew above all others, that nopony would shun her glorious night with sleep on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Ponyville slowly rattled and sputtered back to life, ponies taking to their daily activities and preparing to initiate plans of romance for that evening. Come noontime, the energy in the air had reached its potential, mare after mare falling, starry eyed, to the stallion who wished to sweep her away.

Pinkie Pie dabbed the counter clean in Sugar Cube Corner, waiting patiently for the next customer. Just like clockwork, the mail was delivered to the postage box just outside the main entrance. The pink mare smiled happily, her blue eyes lifting up as she walked out to retrieve it. "Wow!" She picked up the hearty bundle, bringing it inside and spreading it out on a table. Mr. Cakes watched from a distance. "Just throw out all the junk, Pinkie Pie; bring the rest to me..." The mare nodded, sifting through the rest as she created two piles.

She cocked her head to the side, finding a red envelop addressed to her. She looked around, opening the flap with a slight tear, pulling out the card inside. "Aw, somepony sent me a Hearts and Hooves Day card!" Mr. Cakes raised his head, curious for a short moment. Pinkie Pie continued to look, seeing that the card was heart shaped.

_You're my super duper party pony. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day! _

_With love, Cheese Sandwich_

Pinkie Pie held the card to her chest, hugging it happily. "Who sent you the card?" She sighed lovingly, kissing the thick piece of paper a few times with loud, dramatic, noises. "It was Cheese Sandwich! I had no idea he liked me! Well, I knew he liked me, but I had no idea he like-liked me!" She gasped, smacking both of her cheeks. "I need to go and show all of my friends this!" Mr. Cakes chuckled, nodding his head. "You have a good evening now, okay?"

"Thanks Mr. Cakes!" She ran outside, rushing to the home of her nearest friend. She first poked her head into the library, seeing her princess friend and immediately belching out the news. "Twilight! I just got a Hearts and Hooves Day card from guess who?" The lavender mare dawned a confused face, one that was quickly remedied by the bubbly, pink, mare's explanation. "It's Cheese Sandwich and he's got a huuuuuge crush on me!" Before her friend could reply, Pinkie Pie ran on, going to the homes of her other friends and telling them about the card she received.

Just as the mare began to loose her steam, trotting more slowly, her mouth dry from announcing Cheese Sandwich's card to her, she stalled. Pinkie Pie laid down on the side of the road, rolling onto her back and sticking her hooves up dramatically.

With a start, the tired mare stood, suddenly invigorated with energy. She looked around, the scent of cheese filling her nose. "What's this?" She sniffed at the air, the scent remaining the same. "A knew pinkie-sense?" She smiled, her mouth opening slightly and revealing her teeth.

Behind her, she saw a brown, flat brimmed, hat. She saw a curly brown tail in a tangled mess, and would have recognized his tannish poncho anywhere. She ran toward the stallion at incredible speed, tackling him onto his back. "Cheese Sandwich!" She immediately rubbed noses with him, hugging the stallion tightly.

He blushed, hugging her back before releasing her. "Wow! It's so good to see you, Pinkie Pie! What was that for?" She giggled, nestling her head against his chest and hugging him again. "I got your card, silly! I didn't know you liked me so much!"

Cheese Sandwich blushed, rubbing noses with her excitedly again. "Well of coarse I do, you're my super duper party pony, after all!" She helped him up, straightening his hat atop the stallion's head as he adjusted his poncho. "I knew you were coming! I got a new pinkie sense where I smell cheese!" He frowned, cocking his head back and taking a whiff of himself. "Do I..."

"No silly, you smell like cotton candy!" Cheese Sandwich blushed, standing beside her happily as the looked at Ponyville from a distance, a bridge in front of them. Cheese Sandwich reached over and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek, eliciting a blush and goofy smirk from the mare. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day."

She looked to him, tackling the stallion once more and kissing him in fast successions, reaching down to kiss him, pulling up for air, and continuing this cycle for what felt like a very long time. Soon they were both laughing madly, hugging each other and cuddling in the grass. "I sent that card because I didn't know if I'd make it to Ponyville, but I did!"

Pinkie Pie nodded excitedly. "You sure did! Come on, let's go, I want to go do coltfriend and marefriend stuff with you!" She gasped, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "We should eat ice cream!" She ran toward Ponyville, waving her hoof for him to follow.

Cheese Sandwich smiled, running after her full tilt.

Twilight Sparkle once again had her head rested on her hooves, flipping through a textbook in her library. There was another knock at the door, Pinkie Pie once more sticking her head in. "Look who I found!" Cheese Sandwich stuck his head in as well. "Hello!" Twilight Sparkle giggled, waving to him. "We're gonna go get some ice cream, do ya wanna come?" Twilight shook her head, the two ponies departing and going to spend their Hearts and Hooves Day together. She sighed, going back to her book with a slightly more cluttered mind than she had had before. Luckily, Twilight Sparkle had planned a gardening visit with Fluttershy later that day to relax her.

Pinkie Pie dragged Cheese Sandwich through the center of Ponyville, giggling and bouncing up and down happily. "This is amazing!" He chuckled, staying close behind her.

They stopped, facing each other. "We should've done something like this sooner!" Pinkie Pie nodded, kissing his nose once in a quick peck. Cheese Sandwich smirked, kissing her nose back. "Now come on!" Pinkie Pie started away once again. He set his green eyes on her, darting to her side if he could catch up. The yellow stallion was forced to chase after her, but he liked it.

* * *

That's all for Pinkie Pie X Cheese Sandwich!

The next chapter will be: Applejack's Moment

If you enjoy this story, please **review**, **favorite**, & **follow**!

_Herr Regis_


	2. Applejack's Moment

Hearts & Hooves Day

* * *

**Applejack's Moment**

* * *

The Apple family woke up before sunrise as they did everyday, this day being no different from any other. As Applejack cooked her family breakfast, it didn't even pass through her mind that it was Hearts and Hooves Day.

At the table, Apple Bloom was far too preoccupied to announce the holiday status of that morning, and simply ate her food in a hurry and disappeared to go and spend the day with her friends. Big Mac seemed to be less than hungry, and with their sister gone and Granny Smith out in town, the mare took this opportunity to talk to her brother. "What's gotten you in a knot, ya barely touched yer carrots?" Big Mac shrugged, sighing before looking dreamily out the window. Applejack let him be, going outside to tend to her chores at Sweet Apple Acres.

She worked the morning away, paying attention to nothing but her immediate surroundings and the task at hoof. She worked away, feeding the pigs, bucking a few of the apple trees, as well as bailing some hay for the cattle.

Big Mac was just about to leave Sweet Apple Acres, heading outside the white fence's perimeter and idly trotting away before he ran into a friend of his. "Hey Caramel, it sure is nice ta see you over these parts."

Caramel smiled nervously, a bouquet of daffodils between his teeth. He took them into his hoof, getting a stern looking-over from Big Mac. "I was actually comin' down to Sweet Apple Acres ta talk to ya..." Big Mac's eyes grew wide, the darker yellow stallion before him staying silent for a few moments. Once he noticed the look on the red stallion's face, he corrected himself. "Naw! These flowers aren't for you ya old work pony! I brought these fer yer sis. I wantedta ask y'all if it was okay if... well, if I could give 'em to 'er."

Big Mac laughed heartily, amazed that for a moment he thought Caramel liked him. "Aw shoot, Caramel! If ya wanna give ma sis some flowers, go right on ahead and do it, but I'm mighty appreciative of your askin' me first." Caramel breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead happily. "Thank ya kindly. Now, can ya point me in her direction?" Big Mac looked over his shoulder, nodding. "Eeyup, she'll be out in the fields somewheres. I reckon not too far from the barn."

Caramel nodded appreciatively, making his way onto Sweet Apple Acres property and trotting over the dirt paths, looking around curiously as he tried to hide the yellow flowers behind his back. "Applejack?" He walked on, trying to find her in the expansive fields of the orchard.

He heard a stressed groan, then saw the orange mare with a massive bail of hay on her back, walking it over to the cattle she had. Caramel stood back and watched her, the blond mare setting the bail down and removing her hat, taking a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. "Howdy, Applejack." She opened her eyes, surprised to see a stallion calling for her so early in the morning. "Caramel, how're you?" He stood in front of her awkwardly, the stallion looking around a little before putting a hoofful of flowers in her face. "I brought ya some flowers."

Applejack smiled, taking the daffodils in her hoof and smelling them. "Aw, this is mighty kind of ya, Caramel. What's the occasion?" He cocked his head to the side curiously, looking her over to see if she were serious. Caramel took the hat off of her head, putting it on his own. "It's Hearts and Hooves Day, darlin'. Didn'tcha know that?"

Applejack thought for a moment, then gasping. "Well butter my butt n' call me a biscuit, I forgot!" Applejack shook her head, her blonde mane swishing behind her head dreamily. "Yer butt?" Caramel took half step back, his short brown mane bouncing with his motion. Applejack rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing onto his chin with her hoof. "It's an expression." She took her hat back, putting it on her own head. "Now c'mon, let's get these on water 'fore they start wiltin'." She pulled him after her, the two ponies making their way to the farm house.

Applejack walked in, holding the door for Caramel. "Take a load off, sugar cube. Do ya want some iced tea?" Before Caramel could say yes, Applejack had given him some. He thanked her, the mare sitting down across from him at the table, finally having put the flowers in a vase with water.

"So do ya have any plans fer tanight, AJ?" The farm pony shook her head, sitting back and drinking a glass of iced tea that she'd poured for herself. "Naw, there ain't a stallion who's gonna take me out on a day like taday." Caramel leaned forwards, focusing his blue eyes on her, smiling. "I came out here 'cause I like ya, and it'd be ma honor to be seen witcha."

"Come again?"

Caramel looked down at the table, his hooves spinning the cool glass in front of him slowly. "There ain't nopony else I can see maself spendin' Hearts n' Hooves Day with, n' you're a fine mare, real cute n' clever, ya deserve a little pamperin' as far as I can tell." He smiled at her genuinely, not a hint of anything but good intentions in his eyes.

Applejack blushed, feeling empowered and beautiful at the same time. Caramel was no slouch, and she wouldn't mind spending an evening with him. "Thank ya, and I'd love ta go someplace later, but I got me a whole mess a chores that need ta get done real soon, maybe..."

"I could lend a hoof to ya, I wouldn't mind one bit." Applejack smiled back at him, glad that he was willing to help her when she needed it. She waved for him to follow her, leading the stallion out to the apple fields. "These six rows need buckin', you oughta be able to handle some of these." Caramel nodded, approaching his first tree. The baskets laid in hungry wait, the stallion lifting his back two, strong, legs off of the ground and giving the tree a good knock. The apples fell, he taking to his hooves once more. "How's that?" She giggled, enjoying the sight of him showing off his masculinity. "That was perfect, if we work fast, you can take me out a little early."

"And we can stay out a little late?" Applejack blushed again, nodding. She turned to go back to work, but was stopped when Caramel called out after her. "Hey, AJ?" She raised her eyebrows at him, listening. "I might need a little motivation, there's a lot of trees here..."

"Didn't I just give you some?" He tapped his hoof to his cheek, waiting. Applejack blushed again, hiding beneath her hat. "Come on now, don't go actin' silly on me." He held his ground, the mare stepping closer to him and planting a small peck on the stallion's cheek. "I'm startin' ta feel somethin' fierce fer ya." Applejack blushed, nuzzling up against him, her eyes closing and her mind drifting off into paradise.

"Treat me right, n' I'll take good care aya." Caramel kissed her cheek, the orange mare blushing again. "I wouldn't dream a anything else."

* * *

That's all for Applejack X Caramel!

The next chapter will be: Fluttershy's Moment

If you enjoy this story, please **review**, **favorite**, & **follow**!

_Herr Regis_


	3. Fluttershy's Moment

Hearts & Hooves Day

* * *

**Fluttershy's Moment**

* * *

Big Mac trotted away from Sweet Apple Acres, leaving Caramel to try his hooves at wooing Applejack. As the stallion went, he couldn't help but wonder how that would work out for Caramel. It was warm out, but comfortable due to a soothing breeze. Big Mac noted that it was almost noontime.

Fluttershy was outside of her cottage, down on her knees and tending to her garden. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were helping her, as both mares were promised a few exotic seedling flowers for their homes if they stayed to help weed. Fluttershy hummed as she worked, her princess friend not too far away doing the same thing at the other end of the flowerbed. Rainbow Dash was digging holes for the new flowers, planting them and lightly packing them in.

"Thank you for inviting us to help you tend your garden today, Fluttershy. I really needed something relaxing like this." Fluttershy smiled, quietly thanking her friend for coming, and for bringing Rainbow Dash with her. "Yeah, this is pretty cool. It's not as high-speed as I like, but I could get used to this." Fluttershy smiled again, happy that her friends weren't bored.

The three mares stood, washing their hooves off with the cool water from the garden hose, wiping off their knees until they were reasonably clean again. "I'll go get you girls your flowers." Fluttershy walked around her cottage to her nursery, grabbing three seedlings each for her friends.

She returned, holding the six plants on top of her outspread wings, using them as a table rather than a method of flight. As she walked, she ran into Big Mac, who was standing outside by her mailbox. "Hi, Big Mac. I'll be with you in a minute." He stepped a little closer, at that moment both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle stepping forward. "Fluttershy, we..." They paused, stopping at the sight of their friend and Big Mac not too far away.

"What?" Asked Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash looked with raised eyebrows to the princess, who returned the look. "Fluttershy, we think we're gonna go now. There's no reason for us to keep you two from each other... we'll come back tomorrow and get our seedlings, if that's alright." She nodded, bidding her friends farewell before they hastily flew away.

The pale yellow mare huffed confusedly, returning the seedlings to their home in the nursery before rushing back to Big Mac. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Big Mac. It's good to see you! What can I do for you?"

He piped up almost immediately, wanting to get his feelings off of his chest. "Fluttershy, I jus' wanted to tell you that I've been lookin' your way for a long time, and I wantedta come n' see ya on Hearts and Hooves Day, since it's kinda an excuse to get all mushy..."

Fluttershy smiled broadly, hiding behind her thick, pink, mane as her mind sponged up images of her and such a large and attractive stallion in romantic situations. She wondered what he'd be like to kiss, and she wondered if he'd thought the same thing about her. "You like me?" He nodded firmly, certain. "Why?" His expression lost its sureness, the stallion growing confused. "Not that I don't appreciate your attention, I just want to know what you see in me..."

"Welp for starters, yer real quiet, jus like me. I like how much ya care for yer animals, I've never met such a sweet mare as you, I don't know... we jus kinda work... I think so, anyway."

Fluttershy blushed again, taking half a step closer to him. "You are very handsome, you take really, really, good care of your family, I can't say I haven't thought about you before." Big Mac lite up with happiness, trying to control himself and act reasonably.

"I, ah... I made ya some fritters, they're outta season, but I know ya like 'em..." Fluttershy took the bag in her hoof, smelling the sweet aroma of cinnamon and sugar. "I made 'em maself, no help or anythin'." She smiled, hugging him promptly. "Thank you sooooo much, Big Mac! I really do like these!" He opened the bag, taking one in his hoof and offering it to her. "Try one, I wanta know if I did I good job." She nodded, taking a nibble of the fritter he had in his hoof. She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face. "These are perfect." She took the rest of the fritter in her hoof, offering it to him.

The stallion ate the rest, Fluttershy's hoof making contact with his lips. She blushed, hiding behind her mane again. She looked back up at him from her hunched down position, stepping closer to him again. Her eyes drifted closed once more, her sugar coated lips making contact with his in a soft and wet kiss.

Fluttershy took a step back, swooning into his hoof as it ran through her mane. "So, were ya workin' on yer garden?" Fluttershy nodded, her cheeks flushed a crimson red. "I was, but now I need to feed my chickens, care to join me? We could do some things... together."

Big Mac nodded to her, following the pegasus as they went about doing the things she needed to do around her cottage. He smiled, happy. He didn't go to her home wanting anything special, the stallion simply wanted to express some feelings to her and hopefully receive some reciprocation. To his amazement, he'd gotten just that from Fluttershy.

* * *

That's all for Fluttershy X Big Mac!

The next chapter will be: Rarity's Moment

If you enjoy this story, please **review**, **favorite**, & **follow**!

_Herr Regis_


	4. Rarity's Moment

Hearts & Hooves Day

* * *

**Rarity's Moment**

* * *

Rarity was trotting happily home, completely rejuvenated by a morning at the spa and having witnessed true love blossoming all across Ponyville, the seeds of attraction planted in both mare and stallion, soon to grow into something that would hopefully hold endless beauty. She sighed, hoping that soon she, too, would receive romantic attention from a handsome stallion, somepony to sweep her off of her hooves and bring her wildest fantasies to life.

As she passed through the center of Ponyville, Rarity slowed, stopping at the sight of a familiar face. "Hello!" She trotted over, smiling at him. The tall, blue, stallion turned around, smiling at the small mare happily. "Hey, how're you, Rarity?" She sighed dramatically, stepping around him and getting closer. "If only I could get some attention today, I've heard a few of my friends have been swooped up by a stallion... now, I wait for my knight." Toe Tapper smiled, looking her over for a moment and shaking his head. "You won't have to wait long." She blushed, bidding him farewell and heading toward her boutique.

Rarity arrived at her home, laying down and resting her pretty blue eyes for a short while. Soon, she rose again, deciding that catching up on her laundry would be a wise decision. Once ready to hang her garments, she proceeded outside, beginning to magically clip sheets and shirts to the string suspended above her, letting them dry under the natural sun. She hummed to herself, smiling happily as she worked.

From behind her, she heard hooves stepping closer and closer, then her vision was blocked. She gasped, taking a few steps backwards and walking into the body of another pony. "Hello again." She smiled, recognizing his baritone voice with ease. "Hello, Toe Tapper." She sighed, turning to face him.

She bit her lip, bouncing up and down happily. "You bought flowers! For me?" Rarity took them in her hoof, sniffing a large bouquet of roses. "They're beautiful!" Toe Tapper glowed with self-worth, happy that the pretty mare enjoyed her present.

"You said you wanted your knight to come and sweep you away, so... here I am." Rarity giggled, covering her smile with her hoof as she cradled his flowers. "Pardon? You must be joking..." Toe Tapper held his ground, eliciting a surprised look from the mare. She ran her hoof across her curly purple mane, confused. "I didn't know you held certain... feelings... for me." She blushed again, looking over how tall he was and his perfectly combed dark blue mane.

Toe Tapper looked down at his hooves, his burning, golden, eyes tracing up her legs and back to her face. "How could any stallion not be attracted to you, you're the most beautiful mare in all of Ponyville." Rarity gasped, waving her hoof at him in dismissal while biting her lip cutely. "Oh hush!" Toe Tapper smirked, wanting to see her blush again. "You're also the most stylish, obviously." She granted his wish of getting to see her blush again.

"Toe Tapper! Stop, please, you honor me, you truly do." He smirked smartly, watching her as she brought the flowers inside, then return to him. "Thank you again for the flowers and the compliments."

"You deserve every last one and a million more." She smiled again, hugging him as a thanks for everything he'd done for her. Rarity felt listened to. When they were rehearsing with the Ponytones, he was punctual and caring, always willing to go the extra-mile and help her when she needed it. He was handsome, well groomed and intelligent, Sweetie Belle loved him to no end as well. She couldn't help but notice how perfect he was as he stood there.

"I'd be a fool not to ask for your company tonight." Rarity smacked him instantly, gasping angrily. "Toe Tapper, I'd never!" He took a step back, rubbing his cheek. "I meant dinner! Dinner, like... for Hearts and Hooves Day. You're smart and your sweet and..." He stopped, the glow radiating from his eyes saying everything.

Rarity stood in silence, wondering if he were in love with her. She shuffled her hooves, gliding one of them over the grasses beneath her and pondering if she were in a place where a relationship were a feasible thing. "Please." His begging made her heart crack, Rarity wanted to run away or kiss him. "I... I think so highly of you and I'd hate for complications to spoil our friendship."

Toe Tapper took a step back, frowning severely. She could see the hurt in his eyes, the complete loss he must of been feeling as he began to walk away. Rarity hung her head as well, suddenly overwhelmed with regret. "Wait!" She pinched her eyes closed, the stallion looking over his shoulder and turning back to her. "I'm sorry Toe Tapper, I can't think of a reason for why I'm being so mean to you right now, I'm so sorry."

He didn't smile at her, knowing that her guilt for turning him away did nothing to change the fact that he had indeed been turned away. "Enjoy the flowers..." He wanted to say more, but simply closed his mouth and started to walk away. Rarity felt awful, she wanted so desperately to have the confidence to say yes to him.

Rarity ran after the moping stallion, stopping just in front of him and quickly pressing her lips to his. Just as she had always dreamed, he quickly wrapped his hooves around her back, dipping her into the kiss, he holding her tightly to his chest. She reached up, her hoof shakily finding the back of his neck and holding him in place. Rarity's heart fluttered madly, amazed that the stallion she had so easily turned away knew exactly how she wanted to be kissed.

Being a gentlecolt, Toe Tapper released her first, standing the small, white, mare back onto her hooves gingerly, his hooves slowly drifting off of her body. "Thank you." He nodded, walking on as if that was all Rarity intended to give him. "Toe Tapper, I change my mind! That kiss... you took control and knew just how to touch me. I'd love to go to dinner with you, I'd simply love to. If it were to go well, maybe we could... keep seeing each other... like that."

Toe Tapper smiled again, his golden eyes regaining some glow. He hugged onto Rarity, she slowly blinking and staring intently at him. Their eyes locked, and once again Rarity felt like she was being looked at exactly the way she always wanted to be. "Is this just me or..." Rarity shook her head, kissing him. "I feel it, too." She kissed him again, this time their lips colliding and kissing repeatedly, he allowing her dominance in this kiss, just like she wanted. The prim and proper mare glowed with joy, happy to be cared for and so kindly and lovingly thought about and loved.

"Could this be love?" Toe Tapper smiled at her words, looking from her lips to her eyes, she doing the same to him. "I hope so." They locked into another kiss, Rarity then given the attention she dreamed of receiving on Hearts and Hooves Day.

* * *

That's all for Rarity X Toe Tapper!

The next chapter will be: Rainbow Dash's Moment

If you enjoy this story, please **review**, **favorite**, & **follow**!

_Herr Regis_


	5. Rainbow Dash's Moment

Hearts & Hooves Day

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's Moment**

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle flew away from Fluttershy's cottage, sitting down on a cloud high in the Ponyville sky and feeling sorry for themselves. They initially stayed in silence, each other's company providing a sort of confidence and comfort that they both needed.

The cyan blue mare was the first to complain of her situation, rolling onto her back and angrily moaning. "I can't believe this! Our friends are dropping like flies out there!" She crossed her hooves and settled into the cloud, blowing her bangs angrily out of her eyes. "This is so not-awesome."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, covering her mouth and looking at her pegasus friend curiously. "It would seem you're a little lonely, Rainbow Dash." She scoffed, flying into the air and turning her back on the princess symbolically. "Me? Lonely? No way!" She stopped there, the mare quickly realizing that she was in deed feeling a little down trodden without the attention of at least one stallion on Hearts and Hooves Day.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, now that we're here?" Rainbow Dash sighed, closing her pink eyes and running her hoof across her forehead. "I don't..." A sudden bolt of pale blue shot by them at immense speed, whizzing past through the sky's of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash's eyes followed the pegasus, her curiosity suddenly spiked.

"Who was that?" Asked the princess, standing up and watching as the blue speck slowly faded away. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, lowering her body to the cloud and preparing for take off. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out..." She burst away, leaving nothing behind but dust as she accelerated away.

She chased after the winged speedster, flapping her feathers as hard as she could and slowly gaining on it. "Hey you! Stop!" The pegasus reared around, stopping mid-flight. Rainbow Dash fanned her wings into an air break, preparing for a possible collision.

Suddenly, her nose was pressed against the nose of a very familiar pony. She saw her amazed expression in the reflection of his round goggles, the stallion lifting them so that they were atop his striking blue mane. "Hi." That's all Rainbow Dash could say, her wings trembling at the sight of his caring green eyes.

The stallion smiled, his gaze locking momentarily with her pink eyes and then looking over her face. "Rainbow Dash, just the mare I was looking for." Rainbow Dash blushed fiercely, turning away and mentally freaking out at the idea of the Co-Captain of the Wonderbolts looking for her on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Twilight Sparkle arrived on her broad lavender wings, seeing her friend staring into Soarin's eyes adorably as they floated there. "I'll leave you two alone." Twilight Sparkle sighed, drifting back to her library where she'd spend the rest of her day.

Rainbow Dash realized she was alone with him, drawing another wave of red to her cheeks. She cleared her throat, trying to regain some of her composure and present her status as a pretty cool pony. "Why are you looking for me?"

Soarin chuckled in his silly way, amazed that she didn't know. "It's Hearts and Hooves Day, isn't it? I came here to take you out... if you want." Her jaw dropped open, the mare amazed that her hero had flown all the way from the Wonderbolt Academy just to wish her a happy Hearts and Hooves Day.

"You really came all the way here for me? What about Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and..." He shook his head, cocking it back as if he'd smelt something foul. "Rainbow Dash, you're like... the cutest pegasus in all of Equestria, and you've always been a lot of fun to spend time with."

"Thanks..." She ran her hoof through her mane, again her wings growing weak and her whole body tingling with numbness. "So, what doya say?" She rattled her brain back into functioning, nodding her head madly. "Absolutely!" He smirked back at her, his pleasant green eyes bringing up sensations the athletic mare had never felt before.

"I'll race ya, come on!" He took off, dragging her by her hoof until she found her wings again and matched his significant speed. "This is awesome!" They continued to fly together, the stallion zig zagging through the clouds and doing fun loops, Rainbow Dash enjoying the challenge to her agility. "Now you follow me!" Rainbow Dash took off, flying away. She looked behind her, seeing the gleam of his goggles.

They arrived at her cloud home, the mare opening the door and ushering him in. Soarin sat down promptly, stretching his legs and sighing happily. "Nice place, Dash." She smiled, thanking him and throwing the stallion a can of pop. "You earned it." He opened it, promptly the carbonated beverage shooting out of it's can and onto his coat for a moment. Rainbow Dash laughed, Soarin sighing frustratedly. He lifted the can, looking at her with foaming bubbles on his chest. "Cheers, to the best mare in Equestria." Rainbow Dash smirked happily, glad that he said that to her. "I can drink to that!" They both chugged their drinks, Rainbow Dash burping when she was done. "Sorry." He shook his head, liking it.

She grabbed him a hoof towel, trotting over and dabbing his chest with it to soak up the bubbles. "Thanks." She went to grab him another hoof towel to remove the stickiness, turning to go and get one. With the towel she'd left, he twisted it, whipping her flank and making her jump. "Woah!" She blushed fiercely, turning back to him and locking eyes playfully with the stallion.

"Ya gotta watch your back, Rainbow Dash." She rolled her eyes, smiling stupidly. "Kiss my flank, Soarin." He puckered his lips, kissing the air playfully. She called his bluff, backing up and rubbing his face with her tail. He laughed, sitting back as she went to receive the other towel.

She saw him, his eyes closed and his head back on the couch. She stared at his body for a while, admiring his strong legs and muscular chest. She tossed the towel onto his face, startling him. Rainbow Dash made a bold move and tackled him as well, the stallion taking the towel off of his face and seeing her there. "Look who's on top now." He looked to his left, distracting her.

Soarin rolled over so she was beneath him, the stallion straddling her with his muscular legs. She laid on the couch, her front hooves pressing against his chest gently. His chest and waist weighed down on her, the stallion staring victoriously into her eyes. "Looks like I'm on top now." Rainbow Dash blushed, that being the first time she'd ever had a stallion pressed so closely to her.

She looked up to his eyes, seeing the playfulness fading away slowly. She felt the same way, suddenly overwhelmed with a paralyzingly weakness she had felt twice already that day. He leaned down slightly, her hooves moving from his chest to rub his back, the stallion leaning down the rest of the way and kissing her lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, the mare pulling him closer to her as her wings grew stiff. They stopped for air, the stallion kissing her cheek afterwards and staring romantically into her eyes. "So... do you still wanna go to dinner?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, kissing him again with roughness, letting go of his lips before he could begin to enjoy himself. "You're buying." Soarin nodded, rolling over so she was on top of him this time. "Anything you say."

* * *

That's all for Rainbow Dash X Soarin!

The next chapter will be: Twilight Sparkle's Moment

If you enjoy this story, please **review**, **favorite**, & **follow**!

_Herr Regis_


	6. Twilight Sparkle's Moment

Hearts & Hooves Day

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's Moment**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was happy to see the residents of Ponyville as well as all of her friends getting along so well. She excused herself from Rainbow Dash's company, as she also was given a visit from a stallion. The mare returned home, entering her library and closing the door firmly behind her. With a quick scan of her eyes, the mare noticed- unsurprisingly- that the library was empty. She knew that nopony was concerned with the quest for knowledge on Hearts and Hooves Day.

The lavender pony went upstairs, sitting down on her soft coach and positioning a pillow behind her back. She grabbed the nearest book, turning the hard cover open and scanning the title page idly. Her attention drifted off, wondering where her stallion was. "Not even a card!" She closed the book with a sharp wisp, putting it back down on the side table and pacing around her room.

She stopped, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Is there something in my teeth?" She looked, smiling awkwardly to inspect her impeccably clean pearly whites. The mare sighed, looking at her mane, playing with it for a moment. Twilight Sparkle bit her lower lip, turning to the side partially and inspecting her flanks. "I don't look too bad... I'm pretty." She pouted, taking a deep breath and then trotting to her kitchen, desperate for something warm and chocolatey.

The princess prepared herself a mug of hot chocolate, using her horn to add several small marshmallows. She took her first sip, smiling happily as her eyes drifted closed. Out the window, she could see that it was the late evening. "Things could have gone better, but this is okay..." She took another sip, her eyes shooting open when she heard a loud knock at the door.

Twilight Sparkle popped up from her seat, moving quickly to the sound's origin. "It must be Pinkie Pie... again." She smiled to herself, arriving at the door with her hot chocolate. She opened it, her mouth quickly falling open.

Just outside of her home, stood a stallion. A set of deep blue eyes stared back at her, a playful and excited smile across his face. In his hoof was a box of chocolates, shaped like a heart. His coat was a soft orange, a tall and natural blue mane atop his head. She'd seen this stallion before, and was amazed he'd shown up at all. "Hello, princess..." He paused, their eyes locking and the two ponies simply staring at one another for a few moments. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day." She blushed, setting her hot chocolate down. "Thank you, Flash Sentry." He stayed quiet again, just smiling. "I, ah... I brought you chocolates, your brother told me you liked them." Her eyes went wide, the alicorn staring over the stallion before her as if he were stupid.

She giggled, narrowing her eyes at him surprisedly. "You asked my brother, Shining Armor, what I'd want for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Flash Sentry nodded immediately, a look of absolute seriousness on his face. Twilight Sparkle shook her head, still smiling. "You've got a lot of courage, Flash. Thank you, I do like chocolate." She took the box from the stallion, welcoming him into her home.

"I was starting to think nopony was going to come for me." The guard hung his head apologetically, offering her an explanation. "I assumed you'd be busy during the day, and I also had to get permission to come here..." Twilight waved him off, sitting down by his side. "It's the thought that counts. I just made myself some hot chocolate, there's still some left if you'd like a glass." He nodded, thanking her.

Twilight Sparkle began walking away, hearing him swish around as she departed. Once in the kitchen, she pressed her back against the wall, squeaking giddily and clutching her chest. "Thank you, Celestia!" The princess composed herself, pouring the warm fluid and returning to the living room as she promised.

Flash Sentry had stood, moving over to her record player. She stopped for a moment, admiring his strong and muscular body before snapping out of her trance. He was hoofing through her collection, harmlessly trying to find some good music. He found one, pulling it out and beginning to play it. Smooth jazz filled the room, the low volume just loud enough for them to hear it. Twilight Sparkle smiled at him, handing off the mug. "I didn't think you'd be the kind of stallion to like smooth jazz."

He sipped it, smiling at her. They were standing rather close together, the mare balancing one of her hooves on it's tip cutely. His smile made her knees weaken, that adorably goofy look stapled across his face. "I didn't think you'd dance with me at the Chrystal Palace, but you did." She blushed, the handsome stallion bowing before her, taking her hoof in his. "May I have this dance, princess? It's been awhile."

She blushed again, staring down at him with a driven gaze. "Rise, Flash Sentry." He did so, very much at home with the formalities of royalty. "You may." She took a step closer to him, slowly pressing her head against his neck and closing her eyes as they stepped to the soft music.

"You're very beautiful, Twilight." Her breath was shaky, her body beginning to tremble as if she were cold. He held her closer, his hoof around her shoulders gripping her close, the mare hugging against him tightly as they swayed gently. His head nuzzled closer to hers, Twilight Sparkle feeling completely at home in his strong embrace and presence.

"This is the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever, I'm the happiest princess in Equestria right now." Flash Sentry stepped back, wanting to look into her soft, purple, eyes. "I like you, Flash. You've always been very nice to me." He blushed, trying to hide his reddened cheeks but doing so to no avail.

He paused, reaching out and kissing her cheek softly. Twilight Sparkle quivered, a surge of energy rushing through her body as his lips grazed her coat. "I don't know if we could ever be, but today's the day that you need to know how often I... how often I think about you." She gasped, suddenly it was her turn to blush and look away. "Your brother speaks so highly of you, and... and I know that he tells the truth because I've met you. Not only that, but I like you, too."

Twilight Sparkle blushed fiercely, placing touching her cheek where he had kissed her. "The only thing keeping you from being with me is... nothing."

"Would you have me?" He shifted his wings awkwardly, looking away as the record ended in the background, a static filled dragging noise ringing softly through the room as the final, noiseless, groove played again and again. Twilight embraced him, the stallion promptly hugging back, his mind awash with lusty feelings for the princess. "I'd give you the chance that you deserve."

Princess Twilight Sparkle stepped back, promptly being kissed by the orange stallion. She relaxed, her eyes drifting closed as his hoof rose to cup her cheek. Her hooves reaching up so that they were around his neck, one hoof softly caressing his blue mane and the other holding on for dear life.

* * *

That's all for Twilight Sparkle X Flash Sentry!

This is the final chapter, thank you for reading!

I have to ask: which shipping was your favorite? Tell me in the comments!

If you enjoyed this story, please **review**, **favorite**, & **follow**!

_Herr Regis_


End file.
